


[Podfic of] December 25th

by backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)



Series: [Podfic of] Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Presents, Established Relastionship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian celebrate Christmas Day in the most Kurtbastian way possible.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: [Podfic of] Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035936
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic of] December 25th

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [December 25th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730663) by [backslashdelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta), [funidontlikeyoueither](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/december-25/December%2025.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_


End file.
